yepis_vexfandomcom-20200215-history
Achievements
Each Vex games has achievements. Vexation * Act 1: Complete Act 1, reward 5 pts. * Act 2: Complete Act 2, reward 5 pts. * Act 3: Complete Act 3, reward 5 pts. * Act 4: Complete Act 4, reward 5 pts. * Act 5: Complete Act 5, reward 5 pts. * Act 6: Complete Act 6, reward 5 pts. * Act 7: Complete Act 7, reward 5 pts. * Act 8: Complete Act 8, reward 10 pts. * Golden Hero: Get every act to minimum gold rank, reward 100 pts. * Vexation: Complete the vexation, reward 100 pts. Vexation 2 * No Achievements Vex * No Achievements Vex 2 * Tutorial: Complete the tutorial to any standard. * Act 1: Complete act 1 to any standard. * Act 2: Complete act 2 to any standard. * Act 3: Complete act 3 to any standard. * Act 4: Complete act 4 to any standard. * Act 5: Complete act 5 to any standard. * Act 6: Complete act 6 to any standard. * Not A Scratch!: Complete any stage without dying. * Stargazer: Collect 3 hidden stars. * Light Cardio: Run a total of 1,500 meters. * Blown Away!: Get blown away while hanging on to a ledge. * 2nd Place: Achieve silver rank or higher on any act. * Act 7: Complete act 7 to any standard. * Act 8: Complete act 8 to any standard. * Act Master: Complete act 9 to any standard. * Vexiphobia: Complete the tutorial without touching any checkpoints. * Astronaut: Collect half of the hidden stars. * Time Flies...: Play vex 2 for 30 minutes. * 1st Place: Achieve gold rank or higher on any act. * Perfect: Achieve perfect rank on any act. * Lifesaver: Use an orange block to survive a hard fall. * Vexed Much?: Complete the vexation to any standard. * Buzz Light Year: Collect all of the hidden stars. * Mini Marathon: Run a total of 5,000 meters. * Olympian: Get every act to minimum gold rank. * Perfectionist: Get every act to perfect rank. * Double Down: Complete 22 stages. * Curb Stomp: Land on a ramp hard enough to kill yourself. * Keylogger: Hold two or more keys at the same time. * Microwave: Visit the microwave games facebook page. click here. Vex 3 * Act 1: Complete Act 1 to any ranking. * Act 2: Complete Act 2 to any ranking. * Act 3: Complete Act 3 to any ranking. * Act 4: Complete Act 4 to any ranking. * Act 5: Complete Act 5 to any ranking. * Act 6: Complete Act 6 to any ranking. * Act 7: Complete Act 7 to any ranking. * Act 8: Complete Act 8 to any ranking. * Act 9: Complete Act 9 to any ranking. * Vexation: Complete the Vexation to any ranking. * Mine!: Grab the hidden star on Act 1. * Thanks Box!: Grab the hidden star on Act 2. * It's the Climb!: Grab the hidden star on Act 3. * Between a Saw: Grab the hidden star on Act 4. * Leap of Faith: Grab the hidden star on Act 5. * Keychain: Grab the hidden star on Act 6. * Take a Plunge: Grab the hidden star on Act 7. * Lights out!: Grab the hidden star on Act 8. * Outside the Box: Grab the hidden star on Act 9. * Inside the Box: Grab the hidden star on the Vexation. * One Step At A Time: Complete A Challenge Mode For Act 1. * Double Down: Complete A Challenge Mode For Act 2. * Third's the Charm: Complete A Challenge Mode For Act 3. * Fantastic Four: Complete A Challenge Mode For Act 4. * High Five: Complete A Challenge Mode For Act 5. * Demon: Complete A Challenge Mode For Act 6. * You're Lucky: Complete A Challenge Mode For Act 7. * Eight Times Champ: Complete A Challenge Mode For Act 8. * Nine Lives: Complete A Challenge Mode For Act 9. * Perfect!: Complete any Act with Perfect ranking. * Caretaker: Hold 4 keys at one time. * Gasping: Surface from swimming with one bubble left. * Time Flies version 2.0: Play the game for over one hour. * Heads Up: Get crushed by a pushable block. * Death Tycoon: Get over 100 total deaths. * Microwave: Visit Microwave Games facebook page by click here! * Olympian: Achieve Gold or higher on every Act. * Perfectionist: Achieve Perfect on every Act. * Astronomer: Collect every star in the game. * Winner: Complete every Act in Challenge Mode. Vex Mobile * Coming Soon Category:Blocks